A Surprise In Every Kiss
by Smexy.Vampire
Summary: James Potter only wants one thing in life—Lily Evans. And, he'll do anything to get what he wants, even if it means asking out Severus Snape's little sister. But, he'll find what he really wants in the most surprising place of all!
1. Snape's sister

I felt like such a loser—I was sitting with Severus again. It wasn't the greatest having the biggest oddball for a brother, but don't get me wrong; I love him a lot. It's just that, it would be cooler if Regalius Black was my brother instead. It would be a lot easier to make friends that way. I might not have been as much as an oddball as Severus, but I still was not popular. I didn't even have any friends other than Severus, who was a year older then me, causing me to be alone in all my classes, except potions. I excelled in my class so they moved me up to the sixth year class instead of my fifth year class.

I didn't look that much like Severus; I was more like our mum. I had her curly, black hair and her stunning turquoise eyes. The rest of me was just plain, including my nose that was straight, unlike Severus', which was hook shaped. The worst thing about me was my name—Salal. But, everyone called me Andy, 'cause you did **not** want to mess with my temper. There was a reason I was in Slytherin. My temper often caused problems for me and everyone around me. Which, come to think of it, might be another reason I have no friends.

Nevertheless, back to the story. Severus was seriously a great guy, even if he didn't talk much to anyone but me or his Slytherin cronies. He did enjoy arguing (and dueling) with the Marauders often, especially James Potter, which always made me laugh. Even now, he had not uttered a word all lunch. However, if you took the time of day to talk to him and get to know him, you would realize he was more than just a greasy-haired boy with a love for the Dark Arts. We had a great relationship; he was my best friend in the world. I loved him (as a brother) more than I loved myself.

No matter how hard I tried I could never make friends. No one wanted to talk to me, no one would even associate with me, except for Quidditch. The regular gang of Slytherins (Malfoy, Lestrange, Crabbe, Goyle, Black, etc.) didn't bother with me. Severus would sometimes hang out with them, but I was never invited—I think he was trying to protect me. I knew that they weren't the nicest people in the world. None of the girl Slytherins thought I was cool enough to spend time with them; they would just strut off whenever I would try to talk to them. Even the other houses didn't care about a quiet, plain, Slytherin girl.

I scanned over the rows of food and my eyes fell on a familiar sight. I laughed and smiled inwardly, it was just so hard not to laugh at how stupid I was to forget over the summer about it.

James Potter appeared to be asking Lily Evans out—**again**. He was on one knee, his hands clasped tightly in front of him. It was almost every day that this would happen; it was almost a ritual. During at least one meal James would plead and beg for a chance with her, and always she would decline. I wasn't surprised that Lily was finally fed up with him.

"Potter, I _don't_ like you! I never will! I like someone else." As she said this, I saw her eyes flicker at Severus. Lily turned her back on James and barged out of the Great Hall, leaving it quiet, for once, and, for some reason, Potter didn't run after her. He just turned to his friend, Sirius black, and talked to him. They seemed to be having a deep conversation, for no one could stop them from talking. As they talked, a mysterious smile played across James' perfect face.

My attention turned back to my brother. He was eating, not paying attention to anything else. I wondered if he even noticed the random outburst of the prefect Lily Evans. Then, Severus looked up and caught my gaze, his black eyes almost dancing.

"Sev," I said, using his nickname, "I think that Lily Evans likes you." I had mentioned this so many times that it no longer fazed him at all. He looked up again, smiled, and shook his head. He smiled; I could tell that he wished it was true.

"Well, maybe that Potter boy likes you," Sev said, scanning the hall, "See? He's looking over here." I didn't believe him, I mean, why would the famous James potter be looking over at me! However I looked anyway. He _was_ waving at me, and his friend Sirius looked to be holding back laughter. I shyly waved back. I quickly looked down, feeling a red blush spreading over my pale skin.

"Pfft! That'll be the day! He'll never give up on Lily; I know it. Well, not unless you've stolen her heart away, that is! Which, like I have told you countless times before, you have." We both laughed at how stupid we were, both loser Slytherins secretly in love with Gryffindors. Pathetic? I know.

I know what you're thinking. Everyone likes James; it's no big deal! Well, that's what I told myself. I would tell myself "you'll be over him next week…Next month…Next year?" And how did that work out, you might ask? Let me put it this way—it's been five years and I'm still screwed. But, not this year, 'cause I am _so_ over James Potter! I'm not even going to think about him, let alone talk to him! I'm going to spend this year completely James free.

Lunch was perfect—_food_ wise, although I didn't eat much. The rest, as you know, could have been better. But, seconds later, I had Quidditch tryouts. I was chosen as Captain! Sev, who— no matter how hard I tried to teach him—could not fly, was racked with jealousy and didn't talk to me for a week. He is so much like our father. I smiled to myself as I started to head down to the pitch, holding my precious Cleansweep.

The first week of school flew by rather quickly. Being a fifth year was a lot nicer and harder than being a fourth year. Sure, it was just the weekend after school started, but I was already backed up on my homework. I really didn't want to have to deal with Quidditch today—I hated dealing with everyone on the team, but just being able to play made it worth the bickering and squabbling. You would think that, being the only Keeper able to block Potter, I would have some friends, but no one cared about stupid, old—

"Andy!"

"What, what's going on?" I yelled, startled by the sudden call.

"Tryouts," Mr. I'm-So-Perfect Malfoy sneered. Lucius definitely was not the best player on the team, but we couldn't let him off. He bought everyone new brooms, cleaning supplies, the nicest robes, and more every year. That was the only reason Louise, the old Captain, kept him on the team. If it weren't for his "generosity," he wouldn't even have been able to tryout. I looked around, hoping to see someone I knew, and somewhat liked, was trying out. No one was, or at least it seemed that way, only stupid brainless guys where here.

Tryouts, if you can even call them that, were horrible. We only needed a Seeker, (Louise had been ours in previous years) and yet Beaters, Chasers, and even Keepers had shown up. After we shooed them away, the Chasers—Malfoy, Lestrange, and Regalius Black—tried to score against the potential new Keepers. Whoever was able to catch the snitch first was on the team. After all twenty-six applicants (most of the people who showed up as Beaters, Keepers and Chasers ended up trying out for Seeker) Kyle Camacho, a fifth year, who I actually didn't mind much, was chosen.

"Gather 'round, everyone," I told the team, "I don't want any slackers. Louise might have allowed it, but I don't. Miss two practices, or be late by more than an hour, and you're off the team, that's including you, Malfoy. First practice will be Tuesday at 5:30, see you then." I clapped my hands as if to signal that everyone was free to go as they wished.

I walked off, not giving Malfoy any time to badger me about my choice of keeper, or the fact that this year there was the possibility that he would be kicked off the team. Even though I was almost running, I felt someone suddenly tap me on the shoulder. I automatically thought it was Malfoy; no one else would talk to me.

"Malfoy, leave me alone! I don't care what you think! I was made Captain for a reason!" I yelled behind me.

I felt the persistent tap on my shoulder again. Reluctantly, I turned around, but, instead of Malfoy's ugly face, I saw James Potter looking stunned but amused at my sudden outburst. I blushed and snapped at him in a harsher voice than intended.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"No need to be harsh, can't a guy just come up and talk to you?" he asked, smiling mischievously at me.

"Yeah, normally, but, when it's you, then no," I told him. I almost laughed at myself. I was talking, even _flirting _with James Potter and I didn't even care. Maybe I really was over him. "So, what is it that you want, then?"

"Well, first off, I think you're wrong. I just wanted to compliment you on the amazing team you've put together." He stopped. I doubted that that was all he needed to say, so I stayed quiet. "I'll be going now then…" he trailed off.

"Wait!" I yelled. What was I going to say? 'I love you, James, marry me!' I didn't think that would quite work out.

"Yes?" He turned to look at me. His face looked doubtful, but he smiled at me all the same.

"Thanks. And it'll be a pleasure to beat you at the next match. That is, if you ever get around to putting your team together. You procrastinate so much that last year you didn't have a team until a week before the match." I couldn't tell him. It was too much right now. Not like it would matter, anyway, everyone liked him, and yet all he wants is Lily. All he will ever want is _Lily_. Why her?

"Yeah, well this year I'm going to get the best team in the world, you won't know what hit 'ya!" James looked content as he told me this. I was sure that he meant every word of it.

"I'm sure, I'm so scared now Potter. Too bad I've got me on the team. You know, I'm the only person who has ever blocked you, the only person to catch the Quaffle during all of your pitiful attempts at scoring. I think that makes my team better than yours, any day." I looked at James with a small grin on my face. I did enjoy talking to him, too bad it was about Quidditch. Wait, what am I saying? I don't like him anymore. I don't! I don't! I don't!

We waved goodbye. I turned to the castle. Every step I took was difficult, I wanted to run back and hold him so much I could hardly bear it. Okay, I guess that proves I'm not _completely _over him. Nevertheless, either way, I know nothing will ever happen between James and me other than me betting him at Quidditch.

By the time I was back at the castle, dinner was over, and I was starving since I had hardly eaten anything today. The Slytherin common room wasn't far from the kitchens; I could sneak out later and badger a meal out of the house-elves.

However, I needed to go the common room first. I was going to tell Sev everything that happened at tryouts. He was a great listener. He would not talk, but you could tell he was listening. He did not bother about talking anything until I mentioned what happened with Malfoy.

"You should leave him alone," he told me. "He could kill you in a moment, you know."

The sad thing is, I knew it was true. I just nodded, making a mental note not to ever make Malfoy _too_ mad. I continued and almost left off the part about James, but decided against it. Once I was done, Sev was laughing hysterically. He normally barely ever laughed. Even so, his laugh was one of the best things about him. It was happy and loving, like the way he was around me.

Now that I was done, I thought it would be a good time to go down to the kitchens. I didn't need to do anything else other than homework, but that can wait.

"Sev, I'm gonna go down and get something to eat. I'll see you later," I told him, getting down from the arm chair. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to make it look somewhat better.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked, lifting himself halfway off his chair.

"No, you can't handle getting in any more trouble. It's after nine, and you would be safer here. You already have a week of detentions for cursing Potter in the hall yesterday."

"Speaking of Potter, are you sure you're not going to go meet him? Are you ditching me for him?"

"Well, about that…" I opened the portrait hole and went through. I walked as fast as I could without making any noise. I was at the kitchen in minutes. I tickled the pear; it giggled and a doorknob appeared. I opened it, but instead of seeing house elves rushing around, I saw James Potter standing in the doorway.

"Hello, nice seeing you again, Andy," James said, smirking that sexy smirk of his. He was looking me up and down, which made me uncomfortable. I didn't look good, my hair was messy, and I was wearing some short shorts and a t-shirt, which is what I would normally wear to bed.

"Nice…yeah, I'm sure. Well, if you'd excuse me, I have some _important _business to attend to," I said, pushing him out of the way. The house-elves were bustling around preparing food for tomorrow. Did they ever sleep? If not, then I know I couldn't stand being a house elf. I like my sleep way too much.

"I'll join you," James said, completely out of blue. Why did he want to "join me"? Being a Slytherin, I should be mean to him. I should tell him to leave. But…it's not like he would listen anyway.

"Whatever, Potter. Do whatever you want." My voice was harsh and cold. Very Slytherin-like.

"Okay, what is this business? Anything you need help with?" James asked, pacing around the kitchen. He turned and mumbled something to one of the elves. They skipped off, smiling.

"Well, I slept through breakfast, played through dinner, and someone made a big scene at lunch so I couldn't eat much, I was laughing at that stupid bloke most of the time," I informed him. I smiled at him and asked an elf for something to eat. All the house-elves rushed forward and offered me every type of food I could possibly imagine.

"Thanks," I mumbled, taking a bite of chicken. I sat down on a stool and was given a plate and utensils. Once I was done, I was half-surprised to see James staring at me intently. "What?" I asked, giving my dirty dishes to a house elf.

"Nothing, nothing at all …" James said, smirking at me, again. He looked so perfect messing up his hair! However, I sadly needed to go. It was almost midnight and I was falling asleep already! I also had homework, _and_ Quidditch plays to look at, I also was going to have to tell Sev everything that happened, he won't be able to stop laughing for so long.

"I need to go," I told James, walking out the door. I was rushing so fast down the hall that I knocked down a suit of armor. I automatically knew I was screwed. James was running after me. I tried to run away, but Filch was coming, fast. I could either run towards James or filch, I think I have a better chance running to James.

"Hey Andy, can you keep a secret?" James yelled, making even more noise.

"I'm in Slytherin, what do you expect?" I replied. He looked at me in disbelief. "Just kidding, I can." James pulled something out of his robes and put it over the both of us. We were close to each other, but I couldn't see his face. Actually, I couldn't see any of him.

Filch walked by but didn't seem to see us. Once he and Mrs. Norris were gone, I heard James turn to face me.

"I'll walk you back," he said. I wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement. I didn't care much, anyway. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to walk me back; I wasn't sure how much I could trust him.

"Why?" I doubted he had any idea what that meant to me, I doubted he knew that I liked him, or actually, come to think of it, nothing about me. I was so confused!

"I've always wondered where the Slytherin common room is."

"Why?"

"You know, pranks. Mostly on dear old Snivellus."

"Well, in that case I'll be going, without you. You know, everything is always about Severus! Either people don't talk to me 'cause of it, or they talk to me only because they're wondering about him. It's horrible!"

We had stopped, and the cloak was off. James looked sympathetic, but I doubted he truly was, and what he said next proved it.

"Well, what is Snivellus like?"

He laughed as if it were a joke. I looked up and caught his gaze. My purple eyes were filled with rage and pure anger. I had hoped that for once I could just do something without Sev being involved in some shape or form. Too bad, but I'll survive anyways.

Once I was calm enough to talk, I said, "James, James, James, if only you knew him!"

I barged off, leaving a bewildered James Potter behind.


	2. The Lake

I hadn't talked to James Potter since Saturday. It was Wednesday now, and I had Quidditch practice. None of the other teams had even had tryouts yet, so we were ahead. And we were going to win! Our only _real_ competition was Gryffindor, but I was going to make sure we won, no matter _what_ it took. I don't care how long and hard we needed to practice, I wasn't going to lose to James, I had a little more pride than that. The only thing is that James seemed a lot more committed this year compared to last year. I wasn't as sure about winning as I was last year.

Classes had been boring this week and the last week; the only thing the teachers seemed to want to talk about was how important our O.W.L.'s were. If they weren't doing that, they were covering and re-covering the material that "was most _definitely_ going to be on the O.W.L.'s." McGonagall was the worst by far—she spent fifteen minutes of every day reciting the exact same speech on how important O.W.L.'s were and how we would fail if we didn't study as hard as possible. I was sick of the exams before I had even taken them. I also was covered with homework, which I had no idea when I would have time to do. Quidditch was taking over all my time.

The weather was getting progressively worse everyday. It would rain for five minutes, stop for five minutes, then start all over again. It was the time of year when it was best to stay inside and do homework or play Exploding Snap. But no, I had to go outside to teach six people how to act like a team and play a game Quidditch that would win us the cup, which we won last year, thanks to me! (A/N: sorry if she's sounding prideful, I'm not trying to make her that way.) I was so sick of being the only one truly 100 committed to the team. Even last year, Louise didn't care that much.

I smiled as I stepped outside, finally seeing the sky without rain, for once. I skipped joyously to the changing room and put on my new Quidditch robes. I looked horrible in green; it clashed with my eyes. I preferred to wear black and purple, it looked better on me, it also helped me be a little more confident, which was something I lacked, a little too much of.

It was 5:30—the time everyone was supposed show up at practice. Kyle was the only one to show up on time. The rest finally came, but they were an hour late. They walked into the room laughing and smiling as if someone had just shared a hilarious joke, but I highly doubted that was the situation. I clicked my tongue impatiently as they changed into their Quidditch robes.

Once everyone was ready, we walked out onto the pitch. I gave the Quaffle to Malfoy and the Bludger to Goyle, who looked at it, confused, as if he didn't know what to do with it. I released Snitch, and Kyle gave it a five-minute start. No one was playing very well tonight. Normally, they were at least a little bit better. It made me sick to my stomach just thinking about how horrid it would be if James saw how badly we were playing.

"Malfoy, you need to _pass_ the ball. Let the others score!" I yelled over all the noise. "And Crabbe, you're job is keep the Bludger _away_ from the team, not _at_ the team! You're all playing as if this is your first time on a broom. Pick it up!"

It had started to rain, again. I was freezing as the wind beat against my wet body. We played for another hour or so, until it was too dark to see anything, and we were playing even worse than we had ever played before. I wasn't sure why we were so bad this year. The only knew player was Kyle, and he was doing great. We landed, and everyone went to the changing rooms.

"Okay, everybody, I'm not gonna lie, practice could have been a lot better. We'll have practice again next Monday at five o'clock, we need as much practice as we can get," I said. "Now, this applies to everyone but Kyle—if you're late again, I'll have to kick you off the team."

I was thrown looks of pure anger from all the others. I didn't really want to kick them off the team, but I didn't have a choice. I needed players who were committed to the team, not to running around and doing secretive dark arts. I finished changing and walked outside. It wasn't raining anymore; I was kind of disappointed. I had wanted to jump around and enjoy the beautiful, stormy, night sky. I loved the rain more than anything else in the world.

_The Gryffindors have tryouts on Friday_,I thought. _Maybe I'll come by to see what we're up against. Not to see James though. Right, I'm just to see the competition. He came to see my tryouts; I might as well go see his. That makes sense._

I walked up and into the castle then into the Great Hall. I was actually able to eat something for dinner before it was all cleared away. Everyone was gone, so I had to sit by myself. Not that I really cared. I normally was by myself anyways, just not literally. It was quiet, giving me time to reflect on all that had happened. It was so much nicer than dealing with everyone around me, eating and making noise. But, still, I wanted to get out of here. The silence was creepy. It was just _too_ quiet. I ate as fast as I could, so I could go to bed. I needed to sleep; it's been so long since I had gotten a decent night sleep.

I was drinking the last of my pumpkin juice Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and James Potter walked in, looking as if they had just won the lottery.

"Hey, Prongs, it's Snivellus's little sister!" Sirius yelled, walking towards me.

I was mad at him already. _ Just 'Snivellus's' little sister, am I? _I thought angrily. Sirius was the complete opposite of his brother, who was in Slytherin.

They sat down near me and I automatically looked up at James. His hair was so perfectly messy that I was almost drooling.

"What's the hurry?" James asked me, messing up his hair the same way he did when Lily was around.

I looked around the hall to make sure she wasn't here. Once I was done, I turned back to James.

"Sleep" I said. I began my eating process again.

"That sounds exciting," Sirius said, sarcastically. He was laughing and smiling.

I ignored him and turned to Remus. Out of the three of them, Remus was the most civilized, him being a Prefect, unlike his crazy friends.

"I can't believe Slughorn," I said. Remus and I had Potions together, and we both despised Professor Slughorn. He had his favorites, and although I was the best in the class, he didn't care for me. "He's making me work with Lestrange AND Malfoy. I already have to spend enough time with them at Quidditch practice. They don't work; all they do is talk about random dark arts. I have to do everything myself!"

Remus laughed and pointed at the others. "Try working with them! All they do is goof off and flirt. They expect me to do all the work, myself."

I laughed—Remus was a lot of fun to talk to. Although I was done, I didn't get up. No one else was eating; I was wondering why they were still here. I started looking at James, who was talking to Sirius. They were whispering very quietly, and snickering at various moments. I turned to Remus again started to talk. I couldn't stop laughing for over a minute. Remus was really great.

"Hey, where's the other one, Peter, isn't it?" I asked, finishing up the last of my juice.

"He's in the Hospital Wing, someone cursed him. Actually it was your dear ol' brother," Sirius told me, taking a swig of my pumpkin juice, which I hit him for. "I think he was trying to get James but missed and got Peter instead."

"That sounds a lot like Sev," I said. I looked over at James, but tried to avoid eye contact. He knew how sensitive I got when people talked about Sev around me.

"You done yet?" James asked, changing the subject for me.

"Yeah," I said, taking one last swig of my juice and standing up. I stretched my legs and I was happy to be going to the common room, maybe Sev would be alive enough so I could copy is potions homework, which was due tomorrow, and which I had no time to do.

The moment we all got up, the food disappeared from the table. The lights turned off, and I had no idea what was going on. I couldn't see a thing in front of me and I kept bumping into the guys. I must have run into James five times, Sirius three, and Remus seven times. As soon as I made my way out, I tried to walk towards the dungeons. I was happy for the chance for sleep. I was able to take about five steps before James yelled after me.

"Oh no, you don't!" James said, pulling me in the opposite direction. No one said anything until we were sitting down by the lake.

"Andy, do you know why we brought you here?" Sirius asked, smiling.

"No," I said, confused. I looked around. Remus was reading a book in his wand light; Sirius was taking off his shirt. James was looking at me as if he knew something I didn't, which was probably true. I was scared, I knew something bad was going to happen, but I couldn't even begin to guess what.

Shirtless Sirius turned to me. "This is why!" he yelled. Then, he pushed me into the lake. I was freezing; it was probably only thirty degrees underwater. I cursed at Sirius. He just laughed and laughed at me. James offered me his hand, and I took the chance to pull him in. He was under the water for a while; I was scared that the giant squid had eaten him. But, then he popped up, laughing at my worried face. His hair was flat—it was horrible! I couldn't stop laughing at him.

"Prongs, your hair," Sirius said, between laughs. James shook his head vigorously. His hair went back to its normal sexy self. I smiled to myself. It was so hard to stop looking at him. I pulled myself out of the water. Sirius handed me a towel. As I put it on, I felt a sudden warmth fill through my body.

James was out of the water. He was taking off his wet shirt and pants, leaving him just in his boxers. He had a nice six-pack. That Quidditch had sure done him good! A huge smiled grew across my face, which Sirius must have noticed. He nudged me, raising an eyebrow, and nodding at James.

"You like him, don't cha?" Sirius whispered in my ear. He was smiling. I hoped that he was just guessing and joking, I didn't want him to know I liked his best mate.

"No, and even if I did, which I don't, he's too hung up on Lily to notice," I hissed angrily back at Sirius.

Remus looked up from his book and broke into a fit of laughter. I don't blame him; we must have looked strange. Sirius shirtless, James in just his boxers, and me standing with a towel wrapped around me, freezing in the almost full moon moonlight. Just thinking about it I started to laugh. Everyone else joined in. Soon, we were all on the floor, rolling around in a laughing frenzy.

Once we were had gained control of our bodies again, we got up and moved towards the castle. James pulled out his cloak, just in case Filch came by. I decided to let them walk me to the common room, knowing I would probably get caught. It was crowded with Sirius, James, and me under the cloak. Remus didn't was fine, he could just say that he had gone to do his "prefect" work.

I left them shortly before we reached the portrait, so they didn't know the exact location. They waved goodbye and I waved back. I said the password ("Basilisk!") and walked inside. Some people were still up, including Lucius, who just had to ruin my night.

"Where were you?" he demanded. As if he cared.

"None of your business," I told him, walking towards the dormitory stairs.

"I'm a Prefect, it is my business."

"I was..." _What was I to say?_ "I was walking around. You're not gonna tell anyone, now are you? Goodnight, Malfoy."

I walked up to my dormitory, opened the door, collapsed on my bed, and fell asleep. I dreamt of breathtaking, exquisite, gorgeous, faultless James Potter.


	3. The weirdness of Sirius

Friday was a very interesting day. I had more classes than I could handle, plus the huge amount of homework the teachers gave was almost unbearable. It was as if the O.W.L exams were tomorrow, and we were all going to fail. I was so tired that I almost forgot about going to James Potter's Quidditch tryouts, but I couldn't dare missing that exciting bit of my week; it would probably be the biggest thing that would happen for me this week.

I had to finish up some Transfiguration homework before I could go out. Sev wanted to come with me, but I declined. Not to be mean, but I didn't want James to avoid coming up to talk to me because Sev was there, plus they would end up getting into some huge fight about nothing, that's just they way they were. They would fight about the stupidest things and they would both end up having detention together, in which they would fight some more.

I finished my homework and skipped happily out of the library. I walked slowly down to the pitch; it felt so weird not to be carrying a broom! I moved along the rows of seats and took one towards the very back, where James hopefully and probably wouldn't be able to see me. I was the first one outside, over by the pitch. Soon after I arrived, nearly the whole Gryffindor house was outside holding their (or the school's) brooms, ready to audition. I looked over the multitude and found James talking to Lily Evans. I felt a surge of jealously pulse through my veins. I knew that it was normal for them to converse, but I just wish it was me, not her.

I turned around to see Remus Lupin sitting beside me. He smiled at the surprised look on my face. He looked happy; as if he was he very excited to watch some Quidditch tryouts.

"Hello Remus," I said as politely as I could, "Why aren't you trying out? I would think that you would enjoy being on the team with Potter and Black. It would fun seeing you fly, I don't think I've ever even see you fly, let alone touch a broom."

He laughed and said in a very quiet voice, "I can't fly. James would probably have put me on the team anyway, but I don't want to be the reason he loses. What about you? Why are you here? It's not everyday that I see a Slytherin in the stands watching Quidditch tryouts."

"First, it's not everyday that there is tryouts. Second, well, in case you didn't know, I'm the Slytherin Quidditch Captain. I needed to check out the competition. I think James came to mine," I said, trying to hide my lies. However, I could tell that Remus could read right through me, and knew why I really came.

"Oh," he said, trying to sound surprised, though I knew he wasn't. He could tell that I came to see James, which was something I wouldn't even admit to myself. "Do you mind if I sit and watch with you?"

I was surprised he had to ask. I mean, if I didn't want him there, I would have told him to move ages ago. I hate to spend time with people I don't like. He was one of the few Gryffindors I didn't mind spending a lot of time with. He was so much nicer and cooler then the Slytherins (except Sev) and Gryffindors (except James and Sirius) combined.

"No, not at all," I said, sitting leaning back in my seat.

I focused my attention back on the pitch. The auditioners were circling around on their broomsticks—most could fly, but many were falling. After that, James dismissed all of those who couldn't fly, leaving only a handful of people left. James only needed a new Chaser. Rebecca, their old Chaser and the best one they have ever had, had graduated last year. She was now a professional Chaser for England. I knew that at least our chasers could and would be better than James', now that he no longer had Rebecca.

My eyes were completely glued to James; everything he did was mesmerizing. Just the way he spoke, the way he told the others what to do, the way he messed up his hair, the way he made me drool, the way he smiled at the smallest little things, all held me transfixed.

Remus noticed that my eyes never moved from James. Or, maybe it was the fact that I was drooling all over myself or doing some other embarrassing thing because Remus burst out laughing. I whipped my drool and turned to face him.

"What?" I demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," he said, trying not to laugh.

"I'm sure it's nothing," I said, trying not to laugh either, "Maybe I should ask Sirius or Potter why you like to laugh at me."

I pretended to cry. I was great at it; I could control everything and everyone just by crying. It was marvelous. The only person I couldn't fool was Sev, he knew me too well to know when I was really crying or just faking it.

"I think that'd be a great idea," Remus said. "Why not go down there right now and ask him? I'm sure he'd be happy to see you. He's actually wanted to talk to you since the other night."

The way that Remus said it somehow made me feel like James would actually be happy to see me. Not like that'll ever happen. He doesn't even like me, right? Of course, he would never like me. Then again, he _has_ been really nice to me, lately, and we were alone together last week more than we've been all my years here at Hogwarts. But he loves Lily. I've come to live with that fact.

"I don't think so," I told Remus, finally remembering to reply, "He'd love to see _Lily_ down there; he'd love for another chance to propose. He doesn't seem to know when to give up, now does he?"

Remus laughed again. His laugh was happy, but it seemed like it was hiding something. I loved to hear him laugh. I could always tell what type of person someone was just by the way he or she laughed. It was the one thing they couldn't change; it was something that was natural, and it showed who they truly were. James's laugh was one of the reasons I fell in love with him.

"If he wanted to propose to Lily, why didn't he bring her down to the lake last night?" he asked me, looking over towards James.

"I'm guessing Lily declined, like she always does," I said, the bitterness strong in my voice. "I must have just been a backup. I mean, you just _happened_ to find me in the Great Hall."

"Oh, on the contrary! James wanted _you _to come! We looked all around for you. First in the library, then outside at the pitch, we even asked Snivellus where you were. Well, I asked, James wanted to curse him, but he was able to restrain himself for once."

"That's hilarious!" I said, laughing. "James not cursing Sev, their must be something wrong with the world."

"Right you may be. I'm not sure what was going on, they just glared at each other, and neither of them said anything to each other."

"That's good. However, I do enjoy laughing at Sev when he comes into the common room all bruised up, but looking proud at the same time. He never ceases to amuse me!"

"That's good!"

"Hey, is Peter out of the Hospital Wing yet? You never told me what exactly Sev did to him."

"Yeah, he just didn't want to come down and watch; he had to catch up on a lot of homework."

"Okay." I turned back to the tryouts to find that they were over. I had _so_ wanted to tell James about the amazing team he put together. It wasn't _that _big of a deal; I _could _tell him some other time…

Just I was about to leave, and decided tell him later, Remus and I were joined by none other than James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Black, Potter," I said, venom in every word. I cracked up—I couldn't help myself. It was so out of the ordinary for me to be mean for no reason, even if it was to Gryffindors; I just couldn't stop laughing.

"Why do you have to be so _mean_, Andy?" Sirius asked, pretending to cry. He was almost as good as I was, almost. "And after _all_ that we've done for you?"

The rest of us laughed at Sirius's randomness. Soon after, when he was done being idiotic, he joined in our laughing spree. Pretty soon I was crying from laughing so hard and so much in one day. I had no idea what we were laughing at by the time we were done. Then I remembered. It had something to do with Sirius doing things for me.

"Well, what is it that you have done for me?" I asked Sirius, raising an eyebrow.

"We've fed you—okay, watched you eat—bathed you—okay, we pushed you into the lake—but we've done so much for you!" Sirius said, grabbing my hand and kneeling down.

"How could I have ever doubted you?" I said. I glanced at James, who was staring at Sirius's and my intertwined hands. He looked furious, just like he did when he saw Lily Evans talking to a boy, which happened often seeing how popular she was.

Sirius smiled at James, who smiled back at Sirius, who, by the way, was no longer on one knee. Once we'd all calmed down and Sirius wasn't acting _as_ insane, we walked down from our seats. It was about to rain, and everyone (except me) wanted to get inside as quickly as possible. No one wanted to wait around for the rain to start.

"I think I'm gonna stay outside," I said, sitting down in the middle of the pitch.

"Okay," Sirius said, coming up and hugging me randomly.

"Hey Andy," Remus began, "you better not end up dying because you decided to stay outside while it rained." Remus looked serious.

"Okay, I promise I won't die, but if I do, I'm giving you permission to steal all of my belongings."

They walked inside, looking content as they did. I started to hum to myself. I was thinking about what a _different_ year I was having. I needed to talk to someone, to see if I was crazy for thinking that maybe James might like me, too. If only I had a girl friend that could help me with these kind of things. Severus, I doubted, would be able to help me out at all.

The rain had begun, and I was up on my feet in seconds. I danced and twirled around. I felt so free and alive, just being there, enjoying the stormy night sky. I put my hands out in front of me and spun around. Suddenly, I felt someone grab on. I looked up to find that it was (of course) no one other than the famous, wonderful, brilliant yet stupid, James Potter.

I wasn't surprised; he hadn't gone inside with the others. He seemed to be having fun, but it just didn't seem like something like this would be any fun for him. I mean, it was just silly old 'Snivellus's sister.'

"Hey, do you think, that maybe—" James said, pausing to mess up his hair the way he did when he was uncomfortable or nervous. "You'd like to, I mean, if you don't that's ok, but," he gulped and stopped.

"Yes?" I said, encouraging him. I was standing on my tip toes in anticipation.

"Nevermind." With that he was off. I sat down, confused, hungry, tired, and wishing that I had the courage to tell James how I felt.


	4. James' hatrid and Andy's change

**A/N: Sorry that this one took so long to come out. I was at camp all last week and I was without any computer-ness until Friday afternoon. I hope that you enjoy this one, I enjoyed writing it. Also, I would advise that you go and re-read the other parts, I changed a lot of things, and this part will be somewhat confusing without knowing some things that have changed. R&&R please!**

I have finally hit rock bottom. I was so fed up with being someone that no one paid any attention to. I no longer wanted to be the quiet Slytherin who didn't care about anything or anyone. I had bought a… MINI SKIRT! I actually bought a whole new wardrobe, including shorter uniform skirts, which I almost burst out laughing at when I thought about what McGonagall would do if she noticed.

I was so surprised myself. Actually I was just looking through some magazine that some girl left in the common room. it featured many girls looking amazing in little to no clothing. I don't know what so going through my mind at the time, I must have had James on my mind, and I filled out the order form. It arrived today during breakfast. I was so excited that I ran out of the Great Hall almost jumping up and down on the way.

Once I got to the common room I ran into my dorm and changed. I was so scared that it would look horrible and I would have spent all of my saved money on nothing. Luckily, it didn't look horrible, it actually looked rather okay. I mean, I didn't look like a model or anything, but I did stand out and would probably cause some people to notice me, which could be a nice change.

Not only am I going to look different, I am going to act different. Like I said before, I'm no longer going to be the Slytherin who didn't care about anyone or anything. I was going to be more involved with everything, in class, at meal times, and even attempt to talk to Narcissa and Bellatrix Black, two of the most popular girls in my year, who both never talked to me in a nice way before. But I, Andy Snape, was not going to take any crap from anyone. I am going to be someone new!

Now that I have changed and even attempted to wear make-up I walked to my first class of the day, potions. Like I have said before, I have that class with the sixth years, since I was "a natural a potions!" or so says Slughorn. I was happy that we were no longer working with our partners; I didn't want to have to talk to Lestrange or Malfoy. I was going to be a few minutes late. I would probably get another detention, seeing as this was my fifth time being late in this year.

I stepped inside the classroom, the door creaking as I opened it. Slughorn looked at me, I could tell that he wasn't in the best mood, and that he was going to give me a detention doing something stupid and pointless, and of course I wouldn't be able to use magic. Although it would only take a minute to perform the spell, I would have to spend hours doing it by hand. I hated Slughorn.

"Miss Snape, how nice of you to join us! I hope you enjoy detention, stay after class and we can arrange when and where," Slughorn bellowed, causing the whole class to turn around and see me in my whole mini skirt glory.

I looked around the room, trying to see if anyone noticed my change in dress. I few people did, most of them guys, actually they were all guys. The list include: Sev, who had a mix of astonishment and disgusted look; James Potter, which made me very happy, seeing as he looked _pleased_ by what he saw; Sirius Black, who, of course, was laughing his heart out as he slapped James on the arm; and Remus Lupin, who had no real expression on his face, he was too innocent to care about something like a girl in a mini skirt.

I moved along the rows of seats and took my spot next to Sev. I looked at the board to find the instructions of what looked like a very difficult potion. I smiled to myself as I skipped off to the store cupboard to find the ingredients. I rummaged through many times to find that there was no moonstone, one of the main ingredients, in the cupboard.

"Professor Slughorn," I said, with a hint of anger. "There's no moonstone in the store cupboard."

"Well then, you'll just have to work with someone then. I think that our dear James Potter should be a good match, you both are brilliant at potions," Slughorn told me, causing James to look up from his cauldron, in which he hadn't even started his potion.

I mumbled to myself as I went to sit by James. He was smiling widely at me as I sat down. I looked over at Sev; he was looked at me with a look of sympathy and pure joy! I turned my attention back to James. He was looking at the board; his eyes were squinted as he tried to read. I stood up and took in a deep breath.

"What do you want me to do, Potter?" I asked, looking at him, my turquoise eyes gleaming.

"Well," he began, looking me in the eyes, "seeing as you're the potions excerpt, why don't you do everything for me. I already know how to make this potion, you can just go ahead."

"Although I'm sure you would like that Potter, I don't think I'm going to let you do that. However, I will do _most _of the work, but you had better do something."

"Right-o! I will stir then, okay?" James inched closer. He was looking at me as if there was something he needed to tell me. He inched closer, causing me to blush slightly. I felt my heart beat faster and faster as the gap between us shrunk. Then he grabbed his wand which was lying behind me.

We began to work, or I should say _I _began to work. James mostly goofed off with Sirius and Remus would sometimes talk to them, but for the most part he was working. Peter goofed off with them, even though his potion was looking pitiful, especially compared to the others, which were looking just the way they were supposed to.

"Times up! Please bring a sample of your potion up to my desk," Slughorn said, as I added the finale ingredient. I shoved the vial filled with the potion at James so he could give it to Slughorn, that way, James would have done _something. _James took it and placed it on Slughorn's desk.

"We should get an A, no thanks to you. All you like to do is talk about your precious Lily Evans, who, by the way, has absolutely no interest in you," I said. I wasn't trying to be rude, it's just that he doesn't seem to know when to take a hint and give up on someone. But what made me the maddest is that here I was, someone who would love to go out with him, and all he did was talk about some chick that keeps rejecting him right in front of me!

"Well, I'm sorry. It's not everyday that I have a genius for a partner. I mean, why should I have to work when you're so willing to do it all for me?"

James looked at me, messing up his hair. My heart started to pound as I tried to look away. I completely forgot that he said something that I needed to reply to, all that I seemed to notice was that James was standing right next to me. I took me another few minutes until I was ready to reply.

"Well, just because I'm so willing to do everything for you doesn't mean that you have to goof off with Black and completely ignore me!" I yelled at him. I could tell that people had turned around to see what was going on. I looked over at Sev, he was almost laughing, almost. He seemed to be very happy that I was yelling at the person hated most, James Potter.

"Well I'm sorry! I didn't know that you wanted my attention so bad," James said, flirting with me.

"That's not what I said… I don't want you attention… it's just that… well… you didn't have to not talk to me at all!" I was in such a fit of rage and hyper-ness that I was so happy that the bell rang right after I said that. I rushed out of the classroom, not bothering to stop when James yelled for me.

I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. I was just rushing blindly down the hall, trying to find my way to Divination, which, inconveniently, was on the other side of the castle. I turned the corner leading out of the dungeons, causing me to run into someone. I fell, my head banging up against the wall. I looked up to see Kyle laughing at me, and holding a hand out so he could help me up.

I took his hand. I almost fell over again from laughing at myself so much. I was so clumsy sometimes that it was just hilarious. I dusted the dirt off me and turned to Kyle.

"Where are you going?" I asked Kyle, who was still standing next to me.

"I have to pick something up from Slughorn, and then I have to rush over to Divination," he told me, as he started to walk down the dungeon halls.

"I'll come with you. I actually have to arrange a detention with Slughorn anyways. And then I have to rush to divination, so don't the two of us just rush together?"

"That sounds reasonable enough!" I smiled at Kyle, who smiled back. I felt all giddy inside, not unlike the way I feel around James.

We walked towards Slughorn's office. I knocked. There was no answer. Kyle opened the door slightly, just enough to see if he was in there. He was and when he was Kyle's head he beckoned us in.

"Professor Slughorn," I said my voice strong and unwavering, although I was scared that he would give me another detention. "I'm here to schedule my detention. Sorry I ran out after class, I forgot and James was—"

"It's perfectly alright. You can come back tomorrow night for you detention," Slughorn told me, then turned to Kyle. "I have that book for you; I hope you read it right away, the sooner you do, the sooner you'll be able to figure _it_ all out."

Kyle nodded; he looked like he understood what Slughorn was saying, I, on the other hand, was confused out of my wits. Slughorn wrote us a pass, so we are excused from being late for Divination. We left, and strolled down the corridor, not bothering to rush, we could be as late as we wanted and wouldn't get in any trouble.

We skipped down the hall, okay, only I skipped, but that's not the point. I was enjoying being in the company of Kyle, he was really nice. I doubted that he cared much for my company, I never thought of myself as an enjoyable person. I had always felt that I was just to plain for anyone to take notice.

"Hey, do you wanna just ditch until the last five minutes or so?" Kyle asked. I stopped skipping and turned around to face him.

"You want me to ditch with you?" I asked, surprised. This was weird; no one in my own house had ever even talked to me much.

"Yeah, it'll be fun! We can go down to the lake and talk and what not." Kyle smiled at me, and I couldn't say no. I didn't say anything, but instead linked arms with Kyle and continued to skip down the hall.

We stepped outside, it was raining. I was happy, and I automatically started to dance and act like an idiot. I completely forgot that Kyle was there, watching me intently. I stopped and looked at him. He was laughing and I joined in. I sat down next to him, up against a tree. I was tired that I almost fell asleep. I rested my head on Kyle's shoulder and closed my eyes. I could feel his chest moving up and down with every breath he took. I had never been so close to someone, I was sort of scared.

I opened my eyes to the sound of people coming outside. I was mad that someone had to come outside right as I was enjoying myself. I looked up to see James Potter, who was, surprisingly, alone. He looked around, as if he was trying to find something or someone. He spotted me and rushed over towards me.

"Hey Andy, I just wanted to apologize and say that I was sorry," James said. He looked at me a little more closely and saw that my head was still resting on Kyle's shoulder. "Hello Kyle," James said, bitterly.

"Okay, thanks for stopping by Potter," I said, trying to rush him back from wince he came.

James smirked at me, causing my heart to melt. I made myself look away from James and look towards Kyle, who was glaring at James.

"Well, it sure was great seeing you James, but as I'm sure you can tell, I'm busy right now. I'll see you again tomorrow in potions," I said, waving at James as he walked away. I lie back down on Kyle and closed my eyes once again.

"Andy, we'd better start heading up to Divination if we want to show up at all," Kyle whispered in my ear.

"Okay," I mumbled and stood up. I walked towards the castle. I took around five steps before I felt my hand being taken from me. I looked down to see Kyle holding my hand.


	5. Quidditch and Kyle

**A/N: I'm sorry this part is rather boring, but I promise it'll get a lot better. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, Sirius, Remus, and James would all be alive and all married to me!**

Chapter 5: Quidditch and Kyle

_I need to go to practice,_ I thought, walking down towards the pitch. _I owe it to the team, I owe it to Slughorn, and I owe it to myself. So, no matter what happens, I must just try to deal with the blunder of a team a cooked up._

I didn't want to go to practice at all. I strolled down the steps and onto the pitch, feeling horrible. I was so tried, and needed sleep. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to play, which would jut take away from my sleeping time. I we probably wouldn't even play today, since Malfoy, Lestrange, Crabb, and Goyle probably won't even show up.

I sat down on a bench in the changing room. It was still another half-hour 'til I scheduled practice. I hoped that if I showed up early everyone else might show up on time. I took in a couple of deep breaths and got in the shower. I hadn't planned on showering before practice, but I needed to kill time.

Once I got out of the shower there was still ten minutes before they need to be here. I went outside and sat in the middle of the pitch. The cold breeze ruffled my hair, causing it to go every which-way. The grass was soft, and just a little wet.

Around 5:03 Kyle showed up. He smiled at me and sat down.

"Hey," I said, briefly looking up from the ground.

"Hi, having fun?" he said, laughing at me as I picked at the grass.

"As a matter of a fact, I am. Does that surprise you?"

"Yeah, that never could entertain me." We both laughed. Then Kyle said, "I'm gonna go change, just in case we ever get around to having practice today."

I nodded and went right back to picking at the grass. I would unconsciously look at my watch almost every five minutes, hoping that I was just imagining that it was almost five-thirty. I would also unconsciously look towards the changing rooms, hoping that Kyle would be out soon, he did look good in those Quidditch robes!

"Here," Kyle said, handing me a chocolate frog, and sitting down. "I thought you might be hungry."

I mumbled thanks and opened it up. I had never collected the cards, though I knew many people did. I had gotten Dumbledore, who smiled up at me, then disappeared.

"Do you collect them?" I asked, offering the card. "I've was never really interest in collecting them."

"Yeah, thanks."

I glanced back down at my watch to find that it was six. I was mad. I was going to have to kick everyone off the team. I would have to have try-outs again, then re-do all my Quidditch plays, and start training all over again.

"Kyle, you can go back inside. We're not gonna practice today. I have to kick everyone off the team. When will you be available, so I can hold tryouts?"

"Sunday sounds good. Theirs a Hogsmeade trip on Saturday, so, yeah, I think Sunday would be best."

"Mkay."

"And speaking of Hogsmeade…" Kyle said, trailing off a little. "Would you like to go with me? That is, if your not already going with anyone."

I was stunned that he asked. I had never been asked to go to Hogsmeade with anyone before, especially a guy. I had to resist the urge to squeal. Right as I was about to say yes my thoughts jumped to James, for _some _reason.

'_What about James?' _A voice in my head asked.

_'What about him?_' I asked right back. _'I finally get asked by a guy to Hogsmeade and all I have to think about is James! He didn't ask me, so why should I say no to Kyle?_

"Yeah, I would love to go with you Kyle! I have some things I need to do first, so how 'bout we meet at The Three Broomsticks around noon?" I said, trying to hide my excitement.

"Yeah, that'll work!" I watched Kyle as he went back into the changing room. I lay down on the grass, putting my black hair in front of my eyes. I was feel asleep instantly, although I probably should have gone inside and did the mountain of homework I had. I was asleep when someone shook me, causing me wake up and subsequently jump up automatically.

I looked up to see Remus looking down on me, his wand shining. It was dark out; I couldn't see anything beyond the light of Remus' wand. He was smiling, and looking amused.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, lying back down.

"I was out walking and I saw you lying here." He offered me a hand. I took it and he pulled me up off the ground.

"Shall we go inside?" I asked, linking arms with him.

"We shall."

We walking inside; the halls were deserted. It must have been extremely late. I let Remus guide me to the Slytherin common room. I felt like falling asleep again, but knew better than that. Remus would have to wake me up, again, and that might not be the _best_ thing ever.

"What time is it?" I mumbled, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Past midnight," he said, resting his arm around me. "Good thing it was me that found you, if someone else did, another prefect or a teacher, you would have been given a weeks worth of detention."

"Well, thank you then. I'm very happy that you were willing to rescue me, not many people would be willing to do that. I don't have too many friends around here."

Remus smiled. I looked around and we were standing in front of the portrait hole. I removed my head from his shoulder and climbed inside. I waved as the portrait closed after me. No one was in the common room, too bad; I wanted to kick everyone off the team, right now, right this very second.

I was filled with fury as I stormed up to the dorms. I lay down in my bed, but couldn't fall asleep; too much was passing through my mind. First I was thinking about Quidditch and how mad I was at the team, and that I had to kick them off, hopefully tomorrow. Then that caused me to think of Kyle. He was so nice and what not, but he wasn't James, and well, I _have _liked James since forever! Currently my mind was stuck on James, mostly on how stupid he was, and how much I loved him.

I was able to fall asleep for about an hour. I woke up around seven o'clock, and had to rush just be able to get to class on time. I didn't have time to eat more than a piece of toast before I rushed to my double Transfiguration. I entered, the classroom, right on time, and went and sat in my usual seat, alone the back. I looked down at my paper and started to doodle.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I looked up. Kyle was standing in front of me, smiling.

"Hey, would you like to join me? Actually, you don't have a choice; you're coming to sit by me!" Kyle said, pulling me out of my chair. I smiled, grabbed my scarce belongings and walked over towards the empty seat next to him.

The whole class period Kyle and I were passing notes and talking. For a Slytherin, he was rather nice; then again, Slytherins are often nice to their fellow Slytherins. Sure, this might be my first experience having a Slytherin be nice to me, but for other people the rule applies.

I was almost shouting for joy that class was over. I don't think I could have handled another moment with McGonagall yelling at me because I was the only person who couldn't vanish my cat. I ran out of class, never looking back. I had History of Magic next, then lunch, then Potions!

History of Magic was just as boring as ever. I never bothered to pay attention; instead I would doodle and (starting today) write notes to Kyle, who, again, I was sitting next to. Professor Binns was talking about, what I think was, giant wars, although I wasn't 100 sure, seeing as I didn't pay attention to a word he said.

Once class was over I walked hand in hand with Kyle down the hall. We headed to lunch, when something finally occurred to me. James hadn't asked out Lily since the first Saturday after we got here! It was a very happy occasion that needed to be celebrated; I'm sure how exactly I can celebrate it without anyone knowing, but I'll find a way.

I sat down across from Sev, and Kyle sat next to me. Sev didn't seem to take any notice that anyone was around him, he was writing in his potion's book, again. It had been our mothers, and Sev has had it ever since his first year here. He would write side notes for each potion and write the spells that he had invented in the corners.

"Sev, do ever do anything _other _than write in that book?" I asked. Sev looked up at me, and smiled.

"Sometimes, it's a very rare thing, though," Sev said, going back to writing in the book.

"Hey, I don't know if you noticed, but this is Kyle," I said, pointing at Kyle, "he's the seeker on the team. He is also taking me to Hogsmeade this weekend; well, technically I'm meeting him there, but same diff!"

This caused Sev to look straight up. I almost burst out laughing, his face was _that _hilarious. It was a mixture of overprotection-ness and pure joy.

"That sounds pretty exciting," Snape said in a monotone voice. "Does that mean you're finally over—?"

"My cold? Yes, I do believe I am," I said, kicking Sev from under the table. I smiled, looking over at Kyle, who was looking at Sev with curiosity.

"So Kyle, Sev how has your guys' day been…" I asked, continuing to eat.

"Fine," Sev and Kyle said at the same time, causing me to laugh.

"Fine, really? And why might that be?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, my day was great. Want to know why?" Kyle said, and I nodded. "It was because I got to spend time with you."

I smiled, as my heart went to mush. I looked over at Sev, who was on the verge of cracking up. I kicked him from under the table, again.

"That's so sweet!" I told Kyle. Then I turned to Sev and said, "What about you?"

"Truthfully, it was dreadful; I have another detention tonight because of the git James Potter!" Sev said, stabbing his food.

"What he do this time?" I asked, in a worn out voice.

"Well, it was in Charms, and he was being is high and mighty self and he decided to start being stupid. He started talking about you. I only heard the just of it, but I was mad enough. I stood up and cursed him, causing his ear-lobs to droop all the way down to the ground. It was rather hilarious, but I don't think Filtwick was too happy about it."

"What was he saying?" Surprisingly, it wasn't me who said it, but Kyle, whose fists were clenched.

"Well, like I said, I just got the just of it. He was saying something about Andy and then everyone started laughing, except Remus. I didn't care what they were saying; I just got up and shot the first spell I thought of at him," Sev said, in a low, bitter voice.

"Thank you, Sev, but you know, you don't have to defend me," I said, feeling a ping of guilt. It wasn't James' fault Sev got in trouble, it was mine, and I knew it.

"Oh, on the contrary, I think I need to defend you. I mean, you are my sister, why else am I supposed to do?" Sev asked, raising his eyebrows at me.

"I don't know; it's just that I don't want to feel defenseless, I want to be the one who can call the shots…" I whispered, laying my head on Kyle, who stopped eating and started to comfort me, by wrapping his arm around me.

I removed Kyle's arm, and rushed out of the Great Hall. I heard someone come after me, but didn't bother to look behind and see who it was. I felt someone grab my arm. I turned and looked and saw…


	6. I Bet You Look Good On The Dance Floor

**Chapter 6: I Bet You Look Good On the Dance Floor**

James Potter stood bluntly before me, his eyes almost dancing with glee. He was breathing heavily, probably from running all the way from the Gryffindor table, which the farthest the entrance. I couldn't help but look at ears, hoping that there would be some remnant of the spell Sev had cast. There was not.

"What do you want?" I asked, rather rudely. I was in no need to talk to anyone, especially to James Potter, the biggest git since the word git was invented.

"I saw you run out, I thought I'd follow you," he said, breathing deeply, and ruing his fingers through his raven black hair.

"And what does any of this have to do with?" I raised my eyebrow, only to have him return the favor.

"Well, I thought you might be running out because of me." I didn't look at him; though, I could tell that he was looking down at his feet.

"Of course it's about you. It's always about you now isn't it? You and Sev always get in fights. But now they're about me?! Sure, I don't know what you said, Sev didn't know either—"

"Sev, not know what we were talking about? I highly doubt that. First, he has the most amazing hearing, and smell, come to think of it. Second, when he was attacking me, I could swear he said something about me toying with your emotions."

"But wh-why would he say that? What were you saying about me, Potter?" I looked up, my eyes automatically locked with his. I was lost in them. I didn't want to, I just couldn't, look away. I knew that I shouldn't feel this way; I had Kyle, which should be enough, right? I knew the answer to that question; it was a very simple answer: he wasn't James. I shook these thoughts out of my head, and turned away from James, looking at some painting on the wall I had never noticed before.

"I was talking about how amazing you are, especially for a Slytherin. I don't think Snivellus like that very much, but I couldn't blame him, he must be even more jealous that I was starting to like you."

"Two things. One, why was everyone laughing, and two, you like me?" I felt my eyes fall upon James once again. He had a slight blush placed over his cheek bones. He was smiling at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. I was trying my hardest to avoid his eyes; I knew that if they had the chance to enchant me one more time that I would have no choice but fall into his arms and into his mercy.

"First they were laughing because I said that 'it'll be a pity to have to beat you at the next Quidditch match. Second, I never said I _liked _you."

I looked at James. For I moment I was trapped by his eyes, but before I couldn't let them overpower me, I looked away.

"Whatever James,_ I_ have to get to class, _I, _unlike some, care about school. I'd better be off." I started to walk away.

"I'll walk with you, we are going to the same class," James said, running after me.

"Although that's true, I'm going to go and meet Kyle. You know Kyle, my boyfriend." I emphasized on the word boyfriend. I could no longer hear James' footsteps. I turned around, his face was filled with anger, and he was clutching his fists, but slowly he eased out.

"You okay?" I asked, giving him a questioning look.

"Yeah, it's just… nevermind. I'll see you in potions."

I walked away towards the Great Hall, a confused look plastered on my face. I walked slowly into the Great Hall, looking over at Sev and Kyle, neither of whom looked very happy, nor where they eating. I skipped happily over to them, trying to hide all my confusion. On my face I placed the best smile I could come up with. I in one swift motion I sat down in my pervious spot and wrapped my arms around Kyle. I kissed him, which must have surprised him, for he had a weird look on his face. Or maybe, I'm just not a good kisser.

I looked around, hoping to see James looking over at me. Alas, however, he wasn't. Although his friend Sirius Black was, with a look of pure hatred played on his perfect face. I smirked at him as I waved goodbye to Kyle and went with Sev to potions.

I walked in and sat down. I never gave another thought to James or Kyle. My mind was on Quidditch and the team, and how I had to kick them off, which I didn't want to do at all, they scared me too much. I didn't bother paying attention to Slughorn; he never said anything of importance. Once he was finished, we were to start on the potion that was written up on the board.

I heard Slughorn tell the class to get to work. I got up and went over to the store cupboard. I was searching for some boomslang skin when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Sirius grinning from ear to ear.

"We're partners. I think you slept through Slughorn's talk, you seemed really zoned out," Sirius said, grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the seat next to him.

"I wasn't asleep, Black. I was thinking about other things." Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Quidditch," I explained. "I have to kick your brother and the rest of his cronies off the team, not sure how though. I guessing they won't be very happy, Malfoy probably gonna kill me, but whatever."

"Thanks for that _needed _explanation. Now, let's get started," Sirius said, clapping his hands together. "You want to do everything? I need to talk to James, although, I promise we won't say _anything _about Lily Evans."

"Whatever, do whatever you bloody want, Black, I couldn't care less. However, when Slughorn comes around you'd better at least pretend you're doing something, or he'll get mad at _me._"

"Okay mother." Sirius raised an eyebrow, as if to challenge me to respond. I was famous for my temper; it got me into a whole lot of trouble.

"Thanks," I said, taking him up on his challenge. "'Cause you know, all I've ever wanted to be in life was your mother. I mean, she's so mean and hateful and just everything I inspire to be." I glared at Sirius, just to have the glare returned.

"Well, that's good, 'cause you're already on your way there."

I opened my month to speak, only to have James beat me to the punch. "Hey, hey guys," James said, causing my mouth to shut. "Sirius, Andy, no need to be mean. Sirius," James began, putting an arm around me, "you know she _is _a Slytherin and a Snape, you got to give her a break."

"You're right; you can't expect anything less from a Snape." The way he said this I wasn't sure if he was joking or being serious. I mean, of course he was being _Sirius, _but I wasn't sure if he was being _serious._

"Let's just get to work," I said, turning back to the cauldron, which was still empty, even though we were supposed to be almost done.

Sirius and I didn't talk the whole rest of class, although, he had tried to start a conversation many o' times. However, I wouldn't let him say anything; I felt that if he did, I would just blow up.

Once class was done, I took my time cleaning up. I wanted to be the last one out, that way I could slip down to the common room without anyone noticing. I had charms and I didn't feel like listening to Filtwick talking about some stupid charm, which I would have no use for, _ever_!

I laid down on my bed, closed my eyes, and hoped to fall asleep and not have to wake up until tomorrow. However, then it dawned on me, I had my detention tonight. I hated the stupid detentions Slughorn gave, they were stupid and pointless, and all had to be done without magic, even though it could have been done in two seconds _with_ magic!

I fell asleep, almost instantly after I stopped caring about my detention, and after I set my alarm to wake me up around seven thirty, giving me enough time to get down to Slughorn's office.

I was having a great dream where Regulus Black was doing disco. Then all of a sudden Sirius, his older brother, came and started dancing, too. Sirius asked for a dance off, and Regulus accepted. They danced until the wee hours of the morning. In the end, Regulus won. He did a victory brake dance around the room. Suddenly the music changed to a weird beeping noise, it sounded like an alarm clock. Alas, it was a very annoying alarm clock, one, that doesn't seem like it know when someone's enjoying their dream.

I turned off my alarm, still half asleep. I crawled out of bed and out into the common room. It was crowed with people talking and laughing or doing their homework, whishing it was quieter. I slumped out of the common room and into the hall. The dungeons were empty except for a few people rushing to the common room from dinner. I was happy that Slughorn's office wasn't far from the safety of the common room.

I walked inside, not bothering to knock. I hoped that I would be doing this detention alone; I didn't like having to clean with other people around. I looked down at my watch to see that I was around ten minutes early, not even Slughorn was here, not that he was ever early, or even on time. After hours upon hours of waiting—ten minutes—the door opened and in came some familiar faces.

Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew walked in, leaving me stunned. I waved at Remus, glared at Sirius, and didn't bother with Peter. I motioned for Remus to come and sit next to me, which he did. However, Sirius and Peter came over and sat next to Remus.

"Andy, I'm sorry about today, I just was in a bad mood, and I knew I could make you mad. I just needed to get into a row with someone, it was nothing personal," Sirius told me, taking my hand tightly into his.

"Okay, I forgive you. But you can please let go of my hand, Black," I told him, trying to move my hand from his grasp. Nevertheless he wouldn't let go.

"Remus, don't you think that our dear Andy here is just absolutely in love with our wonderfully fanicable friend James?" Sirius asked, still grasping my hand tightly. He winked at Remus, who was just as confused as I was.

"Yeah, that's it…" Remus said, hesitantly. He was staring at me with a blank expression. I shook my head slightly, trying to just completely ignore them.

Moments later in walked Slughorn, looking bubbly. He smiled at us, and sat down as his desk. "You all will be cleaning up in here. I want it spotless. And Andy, remember, no magic!" With a flick of a wand, Slughorn rags and all kinds of cleaning supplies appear.

"Yes… sir," I added bitterly as Slughorn left, strolling happily out of the classroom.

I went grabbed a rag and started cleaning the table that I would normally sit at. I hummed to myself, not wanting to even think about any of the other people in the room. I went about my business without any trouble for the first half of my detention.

Suddenly the door opened with a load bang as the doors hit the walls. I looked over and saw none other than my boyfriend, Kyle, walked in proudly.

Kyle looked around the room. He smiled at me, and then his eyes rested on Remus. His smile turned into a quirky grin. No one said anything for the longest time. Sirius was the first to speak.

"What are you doing here? We're in the middle of a detention; we don't need anymore Slytherins here!"

Kyle's grin just grew wider at Sirius's comment. "Why am _I _here? I think the question is, why are you here!" Kyle said, pointing at Remus.

"Wh—what are you talking about?" Remus said, trying to sound casual, as if he wasn't just being accused of something.

"You're a were-wolf, that's what!"


End file.
